Guy
Not to be confused with Guyisbackable, the respected underage TTS video maker, which is always nicknamed and referred to as "Guy". Guy (known as Guy the Shield Guy) is a character in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. He used to be one of the earliest characters in the series, but was unnamed and called a "shield". He has, since LTIB 23, made an appearance in the series, being a common character that handled the shields until LTIB 29, when he was replaced by Radar Overseer Scotty. After LTIB 29, but before LTIB 70, he has seen a few appearances here and there, but under a different voice. However, he was killed by the Devil and She-Devil in LTIB 70, destroying him down to his feet. He would not return until LTIB 82, appearing as a angel known as Guy the White. Until the LT Bloopers Special "A New Year to Remember", he has since appeared with Angela the Angel every time Lucifer McEvil, Lucretia McEvil, Sam's and Dave's evil twin, and Vulcanna Ash barges in to interrupt a blooper, but thanks to Professor 24/7 and Scotty's assistance, they travelled back in time and the former gave him a beam deflecting shield, and was thus saved from death. Speakonia Male 1 era An off-screen character for manning the shield zooms in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 1 In LTIB 21, Guy argued to BJ 29035 to force them to get a copyright strike of BJ 29035's wishes to add an LT character. In LTIB 22, Guy used three scary logos to scare Sam, giving the latter a heart attack. In LTIB 23, Guy was caught by Sam, with his first on-screen appearance. In LTIB 24, Guy was thrown out with Beulah, LH Michael and Michelle at the near-end bridge. In LTIB 25, Guy threw the shield directly to Sam, and Sam was directly hit. Guy was sent to jail. In LTIB 26, Guy threw a tantrum for the first time. In LTIB 28, Guy finally gets the intro right. Speakonia Male 4/5 era, previous death, and revival In LTIB 41, Guy returned with Speakonia Male 4's voice. In LTIB 47, Guy threw a tantrum, as he was worried that Sam will blown his head off if he throws a tantrum. In LTIBs 49 and 57, Guy was ordered to cut the landline to prevent Mary from bailing Mike out (49) and to prevent Sam from petitioning Congress to ban the Shush the Sheesh Foundation (57). In LTIB 50, Guy was scared about Sam being a control freak, he ended up being thrown out. Starting with LTIB 64, he was voiced by Speakonia Male 5. In LTIB 70, Guy battled with the Devils by talking about God. The Devils attacked Guy with a torrent of energy, and Guy's body exploded shortly thereafter, instantly killing him. He was cremated in his grave at the end of the episode, but only for the gravestone to disappear when Professor 24/7 and Scotty went back to LTIB 65 and the former gave Guy a beam deflecting shield, and when Guy was saved from death. First Appearance as Guy the White In LTIB 82, he returned and cleaned up Dave, Harvey, Sidney, LH Michael and LH Michelle, defeated the Angry P-Head and the Two Headed P-Head. And so does he cured Abby's allergy. This shocks the Devil and She-Devil in LTIB 83. LTIB 82 was the first episode with both Guy and Harvey, due to Harvey being hired way after Guy's death. As of episode 101, he has been redrawn. Category:Deceased characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters by davemadson Category:Great Guys Category:Male Category:Human-shaped Body. Category:Awesome Category:Adult Male 1 American English Category:Adult Male 4 American English Category:Adult Male 5 American English